


Fits of Madness

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Fits of Madness

Hermione’s hair is soft and Charlie can’t seem to keep his hands off of it, much to her dismay.

He likes to pet and stroke and run his fingers the few inches he can before they get tangled in the usual impossibly forest of curls and he doesn’t understand why she gives him those narrow, sideways glances when he does it, her lips thinning every time. Usually, when he sees her looking like that and he knows it’s something he’s done, Charlie tries to distract her with fluttering kisses and firm caresses. That way, Hermione’s mind is on the way their naked bodies slide and thrust, fill and lock, beckon and complete one another… instead of how Charlie has managed to make that one section of her hair even frizzier than the rest.

That’s part of what being in love is about, Hermione’s mother used to tell her; accepting that your partner is going to do more than his fair share of mad little things on a regular basis. And Charlie does, at that.

He dresses in the hall instead of their bedroom, hopping up and down on one foot and crashing into walls so as not to wake her. He insists on going grocery shopping at the Muggle market around the corner and comes back with gefilte fish, super chunky peanut butter, saltine crackers and brown mustard, waving the bag like some sort of trophy as he natters on and on about this brilliant idea he’s got for a new snack.

Hermione isn’t perfect, either. She doesn’t sleep enough and then blames the world in general for her near perpetual state of exhaustion. She shakes Charlie awake in the middle of the night to tell him about her newest idea and to have a complete conversation, fully expecting him to participate beyond strategic grunts and sympathetic noises.

The biggest, maddest thing, however, would have to be the day he asked her to marry him. And she, in one of her own personal fits of madness, said yes.

* * *


End file.
